Heartbeat
by ms.lady-luck
Summary: A story of how Randy and John became a couple. Slash. Cenaton. One shot song-fic. I don't own anything or anyone except my imagination. Reviews are much appreciated


**A/N: hey guys! It's been too long…sorry for the lack of reviews and updates. I was going through the most depressing moment in my life. My therapist thinks now is a good time to go back to my old routine. So I just wanted to write a semi romantic story. I hope you guys like it. It's a song-fic and I used this song cuz I love Nicole Scherzinger.**

**A/N 2: sorry for the English guys. My first language is French.**

_I saw you talking on the phone  
I know that you are not alone  
But you steal my heart away  
Yeah you steal my heart away_

"No, no tomorrow night sounds good…It's just,..it's a last minute plan." John Cena watched on curiously as his best friend talked to someone on the phone in their shared locker room. _Randy's been on the phone a lot lately_. John thought as he searched his locker for his cologne. He had a feeling that Randy was talking to a new flavor of the month. He sighed as he shook his head.

_You're acting like you're on your own  
But I saw you standing with a girl  
Stop tryin' to steal my heart away,  
Stop tryin' to steal my heart away  
_

This was a weird feeling. Why was he getting upset when he saw John talking and laughing with one of the crew girls? As he was glaring at Jessica or whatever her name was, Randy caught John's stares towards him. For the first time since he has known John his breath was caught in his throat as he stared at John. Randy couldn't look away and it didn't help when John flashed him one of his infamous dimple smiles. Lately, John was all he thought about. Randy couldn't handle all of these new…feelings. He walked away oblivious to John's confused and sad face.

_I don't know where we going  
I don't know who we are_

I can feel your heartbeat  
He said to me  
I can feel your heartbeat  
Running through me  
Feel your heartbeat

As Randy walked into his locker room, he tried to slam the locker room door with a force but never got the chance to since John was holding the door.

"What the fuck is going on with you?" John demanded as he walked into the room and locked the door.

"Let it be I'm not in the mood" Randy replied back with a sigh.

John watched as his friend slouched on the bench. He couldn't handle it. He felt it was his mission to get Randy out of his gloomy mood. He walked to the bench and knelt down in front of Randy as he put his hands on Randy's knees, unconsciously rubbing them. Randy tensed as he stared at John's hands. Randy suddenly looked up and stared deep down into John's blue eyes, trying to find a solution for this…this thing. Oblivious to Randy, John's breath was caught in his throat. He couldn't look away from those grey eyes even if his life depended on it. The next thing John noticed were Randy's lips on his. But as suddenly as it started it ended.

"Ran—"

"I'm sorry John please forget I did that I'm so sorry" Randy pleaded, on the verge of tears as he looked everywhere but John.

"How long?" John asked. Randy stayed quiet, still refusing to look at John. Fearing that he would see hate and disgust.

"Randy, how long?" John demanded, a little louder this time.

"John, please let it—"

"No I won't fucking let it go and please look at me" John said. Randy still refused to look up. John sighed as he grabbed Randy by his chin and made him look into his own eyes.

"I don't know who I am anymore…Recently, it's like I see you in a way that makes it hard for me to look away and I don't want to look away. Everything you do…even when you're a fucking pain in my ass…I like it and I want you to be a pain in my ass if it means I get to spend more time with you… I don't know where I'm going with this...John please say something so I know I still have you as a friend" Randy rambled on nervously as he was sweating bullets, waiting for John's response, hoping he wasn't gonna get punched.

John stared dumbfounded at Randy. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"John.." Randy pleaded.

"You're an idiot, y'know tha?" John said.

'What?" Randy asked confused and insulted.

"Why would I wanna get rid of you when I feel the same way?" John said with a smile that reached his eyes and showed his dimples. "I know how you feel Ran, ever since our divorces we've been inseparable and I feel like I wanna spend the whole 24 hours with you even when you're dick. So how about we this a go? Have you been with a guy before cuz I haven't."

Randy shook his head still amazed that John feels the same way. Plus he hasn't been punched so it means John is not playing with him.

"So can we kiss now? Properly without any surprises" John said with smirk.

"Smartass" Randy muttered as he moved his face forward placing his lips on Johns. It was the most exploding, passionate and breath taking kiss any of them have ever experienced.

**A/N: I don't know how I feel about this. But I hope you guys liked it and tell me how it went. Don't forget to review :D!**


End file.
